


[podfic] The Henchmen's Union's "So You're Evil, Now What?" Introductory Package

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Girl Genius
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bureaucracy, Evil League of Evil, Gen, Henchthings gotta hench, Humor, Labor Unions, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, everyone likes standardized forms right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Congratulationson your acceptance toThe Evil League of EvilAs you are a new member of the League, we at the Henchmen's* Union are pleased to send you our “So You're Evil, Now What?" Introductory package.(*The term Henchman includes men, women, persons or entities of all, any, indeterminate, or several genders, artificial intelligences, animals, plants, mollusks, fish, insects, arachnids, fungi, amorphous blobs, and whatever 'The Squidgy Enigma' is.)Written byCaffieneKitty.





	[podfic] The Henchmen's Union's "So You're Evil, Now What?" Introductory Package

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Henchmen's Union's "So You're Evil, Now What?" Introductory Package](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704599) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



| 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/thusyenwip) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0re0zlrgga9apl4/The%20Henchmen%27s%20Union%27s%20%22So%20You%27re%20Evil%2C%20Now%20What%3F%22%20Introductory%20Package.mp3?dl=0)

**Download** : dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0re0zlrgga9apl4/The%20Henchmen%27s%20Union%27s%20%22So%20You%27re%20Evil%2C%20Now%20What%3F%22%20Introductory%20Package.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- [email](annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  
Feel free to dump all your love, con crit (please, not if the pod is three years old...) and random conversation starters on me.

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “more articulation (for you)” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to CaffieneKitty for giving me permission to podfic their work!  
Also, can I say, I love recording meta. It kinda reminded me of Bad Romance (meta essay, recorded last year for pb16), even if it's not the same at all, and I just had a lot of fun!  
  
---|---


End file.
